False Love?
by savagerevenge
Summary: Tamahome must go to Kutou to save Konan from war and to save himself from Miaka!
1. Default Chapter

Title: false love? Chapter: 1  
  
Reminder: ME NO OWN. YOU NO SUE. OK? Please review this fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction; so don't go too hard on me all right? Remember that this Tamahome is not the Tamahome we know. The Tamahome we know would never go with a guy. This is only the first chapter so this explains everything before. Until Nakago starts to realize his feelings for Tamahome, nothing will really happen.  
  
Finally she had let go of my arm. My feelings for her were fading with every breath she took and every idiotic "damsel in distress" act. She had already noticed that I have grown distant to her. Her efforts to draw me closer, with all the holding hands and all that puppy love stuff have just drove me father away from her. Perhaps she's just not getting the picture that I have grown, how would you say.disgusted. by her. I thought of this as I packed my bag. The future of Konan depended on me. They said that as long as I go to Kutou, that they would stop attacking our countryside. Maybe this was a chance for me to get away from her. A chance for both of us to realize that we're just not meant to be. I would let her down, but she has enough to worry about. The summoning of Suzaku and the future existence of Konan depended on her fragile shoulders. As I was ready to go, I looked back at her for one last moment. "If things would have happened differently, then maybe I would give her a final kiss." I thought to myself, as I climbed out the window. Right when I jumped pass the northern wall of the palace, these two men were waiting on me. "We knew you would come. Lady Yui is waiting for you," they said. Then we were off into the night. As we rode to Kutou, I began to think what I was going to do now. Maybe, after I return to Konan, and after all this mess is resolved, I'll break it off with Miaka. She doesn't deserve to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't return her feelings.  
  
Amazingly, I was in such deep thought that I didn't realize we were there until my horse ran into the palace wall. That left a mark. A fat bruise on my forehead. As I left my horse and made my way up the stairs to the west wing, Yui comes running towards me at full force. "Tamahome!!! You're here! You're here!" She ran into my arms, that weren't open for her. Personally, girls from their country are so stuck up. (That's Tamahome talking. That does not reflect the thoughts of the writer! For all he knows, all the girls in this world dress like Miaka and Yui. You can't blame him. He's only seen two of them. I'm sure there're lots of hot girls out there. :D) As I gave her an awkward hug, I see Nakago standing at the corner of the hallway. Yui yells to him, "Nakago! Get over here and greet Tamahome!" As she had commanded he did. He came out of the dark, stood in front of me and snorted. That was the kind of reaction that I expected from a guy like him. Yui started to pull at my shirt, "Come on! I'll show you to your room!" She started to pull me towards one of the corridors. The room was exquisitely furnished and well sized. "I'll go get you some food. You're probably starving." As I took off the bag from my back, I sat on the large king sized bed before me. "This is going to be a long stay. That Nakago guy creeps me out."  
  
Well there's the first chapter for you. Don't worry; the next chapter will be a lot steamier. So far the next chapter will go something like this, depending on the reviews I get. Yui will spend a lot of time with Tamahome. Soon Nakago will start to accompany them, only to "protect Lady Yui". Then the two get a little closer than needed. Lets just say that Tamahome get into a pretty tight situation. Next chapter will be a week or two after 6/25/03. 


	2. False Love?

Title: false love Chapter: 2 Situation: tama has just arrived and is spending an unusually large amount of time with yui. Naka might join them sometime later.  
  
Finally arriving at this one room at the other side of the palace, where everything seemed to be more brightly colored and furnished, I sat. I then examined the bruise on my forehead. Yui comes running at me, "My God what happened to you. Oh you poor thing. I'll get you something to put on that right away. CHAMBER MAIDS!!!" she runs out of the room slamming the door behind her. "What a fuss she makes of something this small." I whipped my head around, trying to find the owner of that deep voice. Then he stepped out of the shadows of the curtains, there he stood, the broad blonde man from at first. As I got off the chair, I felt my knees weaken. I sturdied myself against the table, trying to figure out what just happened, "Why was I shaking. I can take this guy. What's wrong with me." Just as I snapped our of my thought, Yui comes running into the room, with a bottle of medical ointment in her hand. "Oh Tamahome, Nakago's room is just down the corridor, so he'll be here if you need him," Yui wakes over to Nakago as she says this. Nakago looks at her in a disgusted manner, but some how manages to mumble a few words, "If it pleases lady Yui, then so be it." There was an awkward silence in the room. It lasted for a split second and there came a small draft in the air. For that second, he looked into my eyes and I looked into his. This was the first time we ever met eye to eye. I began to get that feeling again in my legs, so I tilted my head a bit toward to keep myself from falling over. I started to turn flushed red as I tried to stare back at him. At this astonishing sight he turned as fast as the wind and left the room. I'm not sure if it was in anger or if it was in embarrassment but either way it was strange. I straightened myself out and tried to cool down. Yui comes to my side and tugs me to go with her into the garden.  
  
It was a beautiful garden, filled with tropical flowers and foreign trees hanging heavy with an array of assorted fruits. "I'm so tired." I thought to myself as I warily dragged my feet in total exhaustion. We stopped in a small pagoda in the shade of the fruit trees. "You must be hungry," as she saw my pale face. "Let me get you something to fill you up." She ran off into the palace, leaving only me and the rustle of tea leaves overhead. "It's so peaceful here," I thought to myself, "Without her here to disturb me with her constant pestering." Soon after, Yui came back to the pagoda with a large tray of assorted dishes, filled with exotic vegetables and meats I have never seen before or in that case eaten. "Go ahead. They're really good. I'm sure you never eaten these before in Konan." Yui was so excited that I couldn't possibly say that I wasn't hunger anymore (since her nagging makes me sick to my stomach.). I tried my best to keep down the food she gave me. 


End file.
